


Oracles and Motor Oil

by LogicDive



Series: The World As We Know It [2]
Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: But mostly focusing on Cindy Lu, CindyLu, Cuddling & Snuggling, Developing Relationship, F/F, Festivals, First Love, Fluff, Friends to Lovers, Love, M/M, Mud Fight, Play Fighting, Romance, Romantic Fluff, appreciating differences, learning about one another, nyxnoct, with a side of
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-10-02
Updated: 2018-02-15
Packaged: 2019-01-08 07:49:39
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,806
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12250107
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LogicDive/pseuds/LogicDive
Summary: A fluffy look at how Luna and Cindy fell in love and became a couple. All fluffyness!Main CindyLu with slight NyxNoct (mostly getting the two girls together lol)*Note: If you have read "What Will Be" the firsttwo chaptershave been moved from there (with some edits done to the chapters), all other chapterswill be new... cuz this is becoming a bigger thing due to Kou's prompts! I love it, and they deserve their own fic!:3





	1. Hammerhead Visit

**Author's Note:**

  * For [kouaka](https://archiveofourown.org/users/kouaka/gifts).



Cindy/Luna Prompt: #75 - “You’re one hell of a girl.” - Luna goes out to Hammerhead to see someone she has been missing for quite a while.

•]◇[•

They drove the long stretch of road that connected the Crown City to Leide, watching the ocean and rolling hills give way to wide stretches of desert. The change astonished Luna, and she found she couldn’t look away.

“It still captivates me, how we can go from the green of Insomnia to this in such a short distance.” Smiling over at Noctis, she could see he was enjoying himself as well. “Noctis, I am eternally grateful to you for taking time away from the Citadel to escort me all the way to Hammerhead.”

“Anything for you, Luna.”

A knee knocked the back of his seat as dark eyes glared up into the rearview mirror. “He’s just happy we’re outside the walls. Don’t let him fool you, Princess.” She knew Nyx was right, and Noctis would take any excuse if it got him away from the city. But, it still warmed her heart to know he was doing this to humor her wishes.

“You did call, correct? She does know I’m coming today?”

“Yeah, you know I wouldn’t let ya down. Cindy said she’d be waiting for us, and it gives Nyx and I some time together too.”

Cindy and Luna had met a little under a year ago. The Regalia had needed some work done and Cindy had been more than happy to come into the city to do it. This coincided with Lunafreya’s royal visit as she made her way to Lestallum. When the two met there had been an instant connection, and they had enjoyed one another’s company. So much, to the point, Cindy and Luna stayed in contact ever since.

“So, is she your girlfriend?”

“Nyx, seriously?”

Luna hid her laugh with a slight cough, turning to look back at the glaive. “We have not put a name to it, but I enjoy her company greatly. I am sure it could be compared to the first time you met my darling Noctis.”

“He ditched his own birthday party to hide and read comics, then bribed me with chocolate pastries.” That did make the Oracle laugh as the prince shook his head.

“Thank you. Now shut up or you’re walking home Nyx.” Holding up his hands in surrender, Nyx continued to relax in the back seat of the car. “Hammerhead is just past that rise of rocks.” Glancing to the side, he smiled over at her. She was one of his oldest and dearest friends, and he’d wished the best for her his whole life. Noct knew she had been disappointed when he’d informed her of his love for Nyx, but to see her this happy made him feel better. “And there it is.”

Pulling into the service station, Luna instantly started to look for the blonde mechanic. “It's different from what I imagined, and yet it’s exactly as she described.” Exiting the vehicle, blue eyes glanced at the little station and took in the buildings that Cindy had tried to describe to her in letters. Noct exited as well and smacked his lover’s leg, watching as Nyx crawled out of the car.

“Hey, Y’all! ’Bout time ya made it out here. I’ve been looking ’round for hours, and was thinkin’ I might have to send a hunter after ya!”

“Cindy!” Walking over to the taller blonde, the two just watched one another for a few moments before hugging.

“Yeah,” Rubbing his neck, Noct grabbed Nyx hand. “We’ll be in the diner.” If the two women heard him, neither of them cared to acknowledge it.

“Dontcha look lovely today, Lu!”

“Thank you, and you look very nice as well, Cindy.” Blushing, Luna reached into the back seat to grab a woven basket. “I acquired a few things for you, I hope you don’t mind.” Setting the basket on the trunk, Cindy joined the Oracle a moment later. “It is mostly from Tenebrae. A jam we make and these are pastries from a little bakery that I enjoy greatly. Oh, and this is a lovely wine that we have at the palace regularly…” Glancing back up, Luna blushed. “It must be silly.”

“Never! If this is what’s important to ya, I’m right glad that ya decided to bring them along.” Taking her hand, Cindy pulled the Oracle closer until their foreheads touched. “I wanna love what you love, Lu.”

“Cindy…” Tearing up, she placed a gentle kiss to the mechanic's lips. “It means a lot to hear you say such words, and I return the sentiment. That is why I wished to come here to see you. I wanted to see your world, and love what you love… I know this garage and your grandfather are very important.”

“Damn right it is, and Pawpaw would be lost without me! But, ya know Lu…When it comes ta beauty around here, nothin’ beats the sight of you. You’re one hell of a girl.” The smile that crossed the Oracle's lips was matched by the look of pure love in Cindy’s eyes. “I promise, next time I’m gonna come see ya. Pawpaw needs a break anywho!”

Cuddling closer, Luna held the woman in her arms. “I would love nothing better, Cindy.”

-

Noct watched the two from the booth they had occupied, glancing over at his lover as he ordered for both of them. When he was done, the prince turned his full attention to him. “Nyx, please tell me we aren’t that bad.”

Confused for a moment, the glaive noted the two women cuddling and kissing by the Regalia, shrugging. “Nah baby, we aren’t that bad.” That seemed to ease his mind until the glaive chuckled. “We are about a hundred times worse.”

“Fuck…” Dropping his head onto his arms, Noct whimpered as his lover played with his hair until he looked back up. “Well I’m happy and they make a cute couple.” 

Nyx couldn’t help but agree.

•]◇[•


	2. Car Repair

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It had been a year since Luna and Cindy had met, and in that time they had seen one another three times. They both knew it would be hard, Cindy having a garage to run, and Luna being the Oracle. Despite the trials that stood in their way, both had dedicated themselves to making this relationship work.

Prompt from Kouaka #160: “Do you think you can teach me that?” cindylu again and going to torment you with this couple! And if you wanna go ahead and still add some nyxnoct

•]◇[•

It had been a year since Luna and Cindy had met, and in that time they had seen one another a total of three times. They both knew it would be hard with Cindy having a garage to run, and Luna being the Oracle. Despite the trials that stood in their way, both had dedicated themselves to making this relationship work.

So when Luna had an unexpected chance to come to visit Insomnia, she took it! Of course, it came with the normal trip to Hammerhead, longing to see Cindy, if only for a few hours. “Once again, I am sorry to always inconvenience you when I come.”

“Not an issue Princess, more than happy to help with this surprise.” Nyx had taken the wheel for this trip, the prince dozing in the passenger seat as Luna enjoyed the scenery from the back.

“Darling Nyx, are you sure Noctis is well?”

The glaive nodded, glancing back at her in the mirror. “He was up late helping his father, then got up early to come with us. He’ll be fine.” The moment they had arrived, Nyx and Noctis had politely excused themselves and rented the caravan for the remainder of the day. They said it was for Noctis to get a few extra hours of rest. She felt it was best to not question them, but doubted there would be much sleeping involved.

Luna made her way into the garage to find the mechanic hard at work on a car someone had dropped off. “Pardon the intrusion, but would the mechanic have time for a visitor?” The blonde head popped up so fast, the Oracle couldn’t help but giggle.

“Lu!” Setting down the wrench she hopped over, fussing for a minute before kissing her cheek. “Look at me! I’m all dirt and grease, don’t wanna get your pretty dress dirty! Why didn’t ya tell me you were comin’ out here today!”

“I longed to inform you of the trip, but I wished for it to be a surprise. In all honesty, Insomnia was an unexpected stop. I did not wish to get your hopes up if I was unable to make it.”

Cindy chuckled, kissing her lips tenderly. “Any bit of time I can get with ya is amazin! Sorry, come on over. We can get some chattin’ in while I finish up this heap o’ metal here!” Grabbing a clean chair, Cindy sat it beside the car for Luna and went back to work.

“May I ask what you are working on?”

“Hm? Oh, ya see this engine here is havin’ some issues. I need ta replace a few parts. This fuel line is bad, and some of these spark plugs… well just aren’t sparkin! Just a few adjustments here and there, my lovely.”

“Oh,” Rising from the chair, she glanced into the engine as well. “Do you think you can teach me that?”

Green eyes glanced up, rubbing the bridge of her nose with the back of her hand. Somehow, she still managed to get grease on her face. “Are ya kiddin’ me sugar?”

“I just…” Luna regretted asking, Cindy wouldn’t request her help if it would only slow her down. A tap to her chin made her look back up as Cindy grinned, the happiest she’d ever seen her.

“Just the thought that ya wanna learn, Lu, I’m touched. I’d love ta teach ya! But, first, we gotta change out of those pretty whites, love!” Those words made the Oracle smile as well, feeling the mechanic take her hand as they went into the back room to find her a more suitable outfit.

-

Despite what Luna might have thought, Noctis had actually slept and had woke up hungry. Rubbing his eyes, he weakly glaring at the bright sun. “Don’t they ever have clouds here.” He muttered, making his way over to the garage to find Luna and Cindy while Nyx went to Takka’s to grab them a table.

“That’s right baby, now just twist this tool a bit and tighten.”

“The wrench right?” Cindy nodded, looking 100% in love as Luna worked on the car’s engine.

Noctis blinked, confused for a moment. Luna stood in front of a car, wearing a dirty tan jumpsuit. Cindy leaned on the side, watching her and looking happy as a cat who’d got the cream. “Ah, Luna?”

“Noctis!” She turned, handing Cindy the wrench. “I hope you received the rest you required?”

“Yeah… um, lunch?”

Luna glanced over at the other blonde who nodded, as she picked up a rag to wipe her hands off. “Ya bet there, Highness! Ya go on now, we gotta get cleaned up!”

“Ok…” Blinking, he shook his head and went back to the diner, sitting beside Nyx.

The moment he glanced at his lover he could see the prince looked a bit confused. “You ok there, love?”

“Yeah, just…” Shaking his head, Noctis laughed and ran a hand through his hair. “Yeah, everything’s great Nyx. Luna and Cindy will be here in a few minutes.” While he’d never thought in a million years he’d see Luna fixing a car, whatever made them happy he would support.

•]◇[•


	3. Festivals

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Duscae is having a festival at the chocobo ranch, so they decide to go have some fun.

It had been Noct's idea to come to Wiz's Outpost for the day with Nyx, Luna, and Cindy. He thought it would be nice to enjoy the Duscae Festival that was held every year in and around the area. For three days vendors set up shop around the small Chocobo ranch, as events and activities brought in a massive crowd from all over Lucis. The whole area was abuzz with noise, from the Chocobo Race Track to Astor Slough, where they held the fishing contest. While the two men had declined any special outfits for the festival, Cindy and Luna had gone all out. 

The blond mechanic had worn a pair of dark overalls with a white button up and had her hair pulled back in small braids. She had gotten her girlfriend, Luna, a cute white and pink plaid dress and the oracle had chosen to wear her hair down with a pink band to match. Even Noct had to admit the two looked cute together, and Luna had loved the outfit. As soon as they had arrived the women had left, hoping to be alone together, and the prince couldn't blame them. 

The two men had looked over the vendors for a bit, then decided to grab a bite to eat and rest for a while. Nyx was enjoying a beer as Noctis munched on his sandwich before looking up and promptly dropping the rest onto his plate. This captured the attention of his lover, who looked towards the path, curious to find out what had shocked Noct so much. 

That's when he saw the two blondes that had come with them. They were giggling and covered head to toe in muddy water that stained their fabric a murky brown. Nyx, who knew better to say anything, tried to ignore it and went back to his beer. He knew that Cindy and Luna were both grown women, and it wasn't often that the Oracle found time to just have fun. As long as they were unharmed, the glaive saw no issue in the mischief they got into. Noctis, on the other hand...

"What the fuck happened?" He said, voice rising with each new question that he lobbed at them. "Were you attacked? Why are you laughing? Do I have to kill someone, because I will!" 

Nyx sighed, rolling his eyes. Sometimes his lover was a bit too protective of his oldest and dearest friend.

Leaning against the taller woman, Luna waved off his worry. "Nothing happened," She finally replied, still breathless with laughter. "I promise. It would seem that Cindy and I were a bit eager in our exuberance. It was just a little water fight." 

"More like a mud fight," Nyx muttered, one hand rubbing circles on the prince's back to calm him as sat the bottle down on the table. 

"A water fight?" The words sunk in and Noctis went from concern to confusion in an instant. "Ok, wait. Hold on here. First, you need to explain what happened. Second, just a heads up... there is no way in hell you're getting in my car looking like that."

Once again, the two women burst into a laughing fit as they leaned against one another for support. Taking a moment to calm down, Cindy was the next to speak, clearing her throat. "Come on now, Prince! We've just been havin' a bit o fun! But if it will ease yer mind, I can tell ya the whole of it!"

-

They had arrived at Wiz's Outpost just before noon, having spent the night at Hammerhead so they could take Cindy with them. As soon as they exited the Star, Noctis had tugged Nyx off towards the vendor, waving as he told the girls to have fun. This left Cindy alone with Luna, so she promptly tugged the woman towards the path that would lead down to the vast lake below.

"I know that look very well. You have planned some type of surprise, have you not?" A gracious smile crossed her lips, allowing her girlfriend to take her wherever she liked. They had been together for a few years now, and Luna trusted Cindy as much as she trusted Nyx and Noct.

Cindy paused as she released her hand, turning to give Luna a kiss, then winked. "Now, look atcha! Aren't you just as quick as a cactar? I guess there's no good at hidin' anything from ya, so I got a nice plan! The last we talked ya said ya wanted ta see a Catoblepas, and I reckon there will be a few down by the Slough!" The Oracle perked up at those words, her smile turning into a wide grin. "Now come on! Last one down there is stuck payin' for lunch!" 

"Cindy, don't you dare make me run!" But she knew that look, it was full of mischief, and her eyes were a dead giveaway. Taking a few steps backward, Cindy turned and broke into a jog. "How dare you defy me!" She yelled, a cry of amusement spilling from her lips as she chased after the woman. "This isn't a fair match! I'm wearing heels!"

"I know!" She yelled back, the words followed by laughter. "I'm sorry, Luna!!" Cindy heard her girlfriend let out a huff but knew it was all in good humor. "Catch me if you can!"

"This is blatant cheating! I'll never trust you again!"

"Aww, now don't say that!" Cindy broke the treeline first, looking back as she entered the large clearing. Luna was right behind her, chuckling then stuck out her tongue at the other blonde. "I won!"

"You cheated!" She scolded, before kissing her partner and then looked around. 

An area had been marked off for the activities that were in full swing, as people wandered around to the different attractions. Hunters could be seen meandering along the outskirts, making sure the guests and wildlife wouldn't accidentally come into contact. Though there seemed to be no fear of that, the noise seemed to be enough to drive any animal far from the area. 

It was a gorgeous day, and that was a blessing when it came to Duscae, which seemed to have rainstorms at the drop of a hat. It was as if Ramuh, himself, were watching over the annual festival and smiling down on them. There wasn’t a cloud in the sky as far as the women could see, and in the distance, the Disc of Cauthess burned brightly. 

Hearing the woman beside her let out a sign, Cindy focused on the Oracle. “You ok there, Luna?” Of course, she nodded, the brightest smile crossing her features. Cindy couldn’t stop from pulling Luna closer, tanning fingers caressing a pale cheek. "I swear you get more and more beautiful every time I see ya." 

“Flatterer.”

“It might be flatterin’, but it’s true. You’re a thing of beauty, Luna. Still can’t believe I got lucky enough ta call you mine.” She watched as a light pink blush crossed Luna’s cheeks, raising a hand to brush back her bangs. “I love ya, Luna.”

“I love you too.” She was about to speak again when a loud bellow caught her ears. Her eyes widened, and Cindy turned to look as well. “Is that a Catoblepas? It’s so gigantic! I could have never envisioned something so grand," Luna was giddy with excitement as she tugged on Cindy's hand. "Can we get closer?” Of course, she nodded, and Luna instantly towed her towards the lake. “They won’t attack will they?”

“Nah, as long as ya leave it be. They won’t normally attack unless provoked, and we’re far enough this way I don’t see us havin’ much of a problem.” 

As they walked closer there was a hunter standing on the fishing dock, and he seemed to be telling the little boy standing beside him the same thing. “…and the noise is a bit much so they went all the way over there. So they won’t bother us, you can stand here and watch them as long as you like.” The small boy looked up at the hunter, the biggest grin on his face, before looking back across the lake at the enormous animals far on the other side.

“See! I told ya, lovely.”

Rolling her eyes, Luna pressed a kiss to her cheek. “You’re so very clever, my love.” When she heard Cindy mumble something along the lines of ‘about time you saw that’, Luna laughed and prodded her lightly. 

Unfortunately, that started an odd chain of events to occur. Seeing that she hadn't been prepared, Cindy tried to take a step back to balance herself but the ground was muddy. Slipping, the blond mechanic promptly found herself ass down in a mud puddle. Luna, who couldn't react fast enough to stop the fall, looked at the other blond with shock. Cindy was about to tell her she was fine, figuring a string of apologies would quickly follow. Instead, the Oracle pressed a hand to her mouth as she tried stifling the laughter coming from her lips.

"Are ya serious right now?"

“I am so sorry my love.” Yet, as she uttered those words, there was a twinkle in her eye. “Here, permit me to help you up!” Cindy smiled, wiping off one dirty hand on her overalls and held it up for Luna to take. But revenge was sweet. Before she could start pulling Cindy up from the ground, Luna felt a tug and promptly fell into Cindy’s lap. Her legs and dress were covered in spots of mud and her girlfriend didn’t look the least bit sorry. “Why you little..!” 

Soon the two broke out into all-out war, flinging mud and kicking water at one another as they ran along the edge of the lake. The longer they kept it up the larger the crowd became, who mostly found amusement in the two girls laughing and wrapped up in an all-out war close to the shallows. When they were done, out of breath and panting, Luna and Cindy were covered in muddy water from head to toe. They both smiled at their antics, kissing lightly as Cindy pulled her towards the path leading back up to Wiz’s outpost. 

“…and so ya see. We did end up a little dirty cuz of all the fun.” At this point, Luna had taken the only remaining chair as the table and Cindy leaned over her, picking little pieces of grass and leaves from her hair.

“Oh, it was quite fun, Noctis! You should have come down with us.”

He arched a brow, pointing a finger between the two. “And end up looking like you two. No thanks.”

“You’d look cute covered in mud, little prince.” The said prince gave his lover a dirty look, taking another bite of his sandwich.

“All that matters is Luna had fun, and she did!” Placing a kiss on the oracles forehead, the two girls smiled at one another. “All I want is you ta be happy, pretty.”

“I am happy with you.” Thin fingers ran down Cindy’s cheek as Luna kissed her one more time. “Thank you, love, for accompanying me here.”

“Yer welcome.”

“…yeah, you’re still not getting in my car like that.” Nyx shook his head, and Noctis gave him a look. “What?” Once again the girls laughed, Cindy, pulling Luna with her so they could find a change of clothes and somewhere to clean up.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading! Thank you Kou for prompting me on this couple and making me love it!
> 
> Kudos and Comments are loved and appreciated! I try to answer all comments, so thank you!! :D
> 
> Thank you noxulric for the lovely art!! https://noxulric.tumblr.com/post/166624418553/im-having-cinlu-feels-thanks-to


End file.
